


Brothers More Similar Than They Know

by Lightw99d



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean Winchester, Bisexual Sam Winchester, Dean Loves Cas, Destiel - Freeform, castiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 05:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7605103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightw99d/pseuds/Lightw99d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean looks up to Sam as an example</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers More Similar Than They Know

If there was one thing that everybody agreed about regarding Dean Winchester, it would be that he was never the best at expressing his emotions. The same couldn't be said for his brother, Sam, and Dean had always admired Sam for this.

When he was younger, before the "apocalypse", Dean going to hell, and all that crap, Sam had been so caring, gentle, so much so that after all they had been through there were still moments when Sam was his old self. But, no, even though Sam had always been "softer" he still stood up for what he thought was right, and Dean was proud of him.

Where Dean was his Dad's shadow, Sam stood apart and voiced his own opinions. The three of them never liked to discuss it, but they knew another reason why Sam and John squabbled so much. John hadn't been very accepting of Sam when he came out to them. Sam had sat them down, only fourteen years old, and told the, he liked boys and girls (he hadn't known the word for it then, but as he got older he discovered the term "bisexual"). John had yelled at Sam for half an hour straight, gave him the "you're young, you don't know who you are yet! It's just a phase!" speech. Sam yelled back and walked right out of the door, not returning until the next morning. Dean didn't know what to think.

At fifteen Sam got his first boyfriend. He had curly blonde hair and was the son of a hunter. Dean liked the guy, but their Dad struggled to accept it and eventually, they moved on to the next town to hunt. Sam cried for two weeks after the breakup. Dean comforted his brother, sure, he was different to Dean, but he was still his brother.

Sams longest relationship was with Jessica, but that was too painful to think about or mention. He had loved her, so much so that he could see a future with her. He had never felt that way about anyone else. Dean was glad Sam had someone whom he had loved who loved him back so dearly

Dean, ever the womaniser, claimed to never have had relationships like Sam had. Of course, nobody could confirm or deny this, Dean was off the map so much he could have travelled all over the world and married a farmer. Everyone knew Dean flirted with anyone he found attractive, which often included men too, but of course when Sam asks about it Dean just laughs and says it's all part of the job.

It's not until Dean meets Castiel that he realises maybe he does have feelings for men too. Maybe he had checked boys out his whole life, flirted with them, thought about them. But, a relationship with a man had never occurred to him. It literally took an angel to make Dean realise. When Dean had said he thought he might be bisexual, Sam grinned and said "welcome to the club".

It felt strange for Dean. He had been taught that to have those type of feelings for another man you had to be a certain way. Sure, Sam had never fit into those stereotypes, but Sam was smart and respectful, Dean thought that was enough. But Dean was different to Sam, he loved alcohol and rock music and cars. He thought he couldn't be anything but straight.

The Winchester brothers never thought they'd be there, sitting on their motel beds, Dean asking Sam for advice about boys. And, Dean thought, he had finally expressed his emotions properly for once in his life. Even though Sam was his younger brother, he had been a great example for Dean.


End file.
